Breaking The Cycle
by The Cursed and Torn
Summary: Harry is offered a choice to do what is right, or what is easy. What is his decision? Rated T for Violence and Language. Rating Subjected To Change.


Summary: Harry is killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. Before Dumbledore can speak with him, two individuals appear before Harry, giving him a choice. To do what is right, or what is easy.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.©**

**Parings: HP/HG, OC/OC, RL/NT**

**Rating T- For Language and Violence. Rating Subjected to Change.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Truths and Choices

* * *

He was cold. Cold and alone.

He wanted to open his eyes, but he was afraid of what he would see. Would he finally see Sirius again? Not just Sirius, but maybe Remus as well? Perhaps if he were lucky enough, even his parents? It was these thoughts that allowed Harry James Potter to open his eyes, only for him to feel an overwhelming sadness envelop him.

Darkness. Nothing put a black vast of nothing surrounded him. There was no Sirius Black, no Remus Lupin, no James or Lily Potter. Just him.

Alone.

"I guess I'm really dead…"

"Knew he was a smart one!"

Shielding his eyes, Harry cursed as a pair of bright orbs appeared in front of him, one a dark crimson, the other, an azure blue. Descending down to the ground, they exploded in a fiery of light, causing him to see spots.

Once his vision cleared, Harry came face to face with two figures.

To his right, was a beautiful woman. She had red flowing hair that went down to her waist, her bangs framing her heart shaped face, brushed down to her button nose and moved to the side, keeping her left eye hidden from view, leaving only her right eye visible. To his immense surprise, her eye was colored a bright pink. For clothing, she wore a elegant white tunic conspired of two large pieces of cloth sewn together on both sides, the open sections at the top then folded down in the front and back. Two large gold pins fastened the second piece of cloth over her shoulders creating the look of a sleeveless dress, ending shortly at her ankles. A gold colored rope was tied under the folds securely on her waist. She had nothing on for foot wear. Her figure was in a word, flawless. With an hourglass figure and sizable bust and wide hips trailing down to a pair of slender legs, Harry had a hard time quelling the desire to simply gaze at her with an unbridled look of adoration and lust.

She currently had a radiant smile on her face, that seemed to cause her to positively glow.

To Harry's left stood a man, whom he couldn't help but notice screamed masculinity. His hair was mahogany in color, being long in length, reaching his shoulder blades before ending up tied it in a ponytail. The rest of it was unruly, shooting off in almost every direction much like his own, but still appearing much more tamable then his, the man's bangs brushing his forehead and cheeks slightly. His face was sharp with his eyes an uncommon shade of electric blue that seemed to cackle with energy.

Like the woman, he also wore a tunic in much of the same style of the woman, except black in color as well as looser and coming only past his knees before stopping short. Like his female counterpart, he had a golden rope tied around his waist, except the folds of his tunic on his chest hanged loosely, obscuring it from sight. As with the woman, he had no form of footwear. His frame was lean and muscled, with wide board shoulders and what he guessed would be the muscle capacity of a body builder.

Another detail that Harry noticed was that the man's expression was nothing but serious, though a small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

Finally gathering his wits together, Harry looked up at the pair, his confusion at the pair intensifying with every passing second.

"Um…who are you?"

With the woman's eyes widening slightly, she exclaimed, "Oh! Forgot to introduce ourselves didn't we? My name is Destiny, and that charming young man beside me is called Fate!"

With his eyes twitching slightly, the male known as Fate said, "I can introduce myself you know?"

"Of course, but its so much more fun when I do it."

"Right."

Giving Harry his attention, Fate said, "We have much to discuss Mr. Potter."

Feeling his confusion escalating, Harry said, "Wait. How do you know my name? And for that matter, where am I?"

Glancing at his companion for a second, Fate said, "You Mr. Potter, are at the cross words. The Gateway, as it also known as. You are one of those rare cases, one of those individuals who are given a choice between returning to the living world or entering the afterlife. As for how we know your name, its because we predestined for you to have it."

At Harry's incredulous look, Destiny elaborated.

"As we've said Harry, we are known as Fate and Destiny. We are basically peace keepers, guardians of what is the concept of predestination."

Feeling himself turn rigid for a second, Harry asked in a trembling voice, "So you two are basically…gods?"

Taking a bit of pity on him, Fate said, "No Harry, we are not gods. We actually call to a higher power and are in essence, just as mortal as you are. While most people would consider us divine, that is not the case. Yes, we've been around for a very long time, but not since the beginning of time. We've had several predecessors before us, and, at the time of their passing, they select two new individuals to take over for them. The realm we live in is one where time is slowed down considerable. What in your world may be a century, in reality for us, is barely a few weeks. We've been around for what you would dub as a millennium. For us, its only been a few months."

Taking over for him, Destiny said, "Its our job Harry, to create balance in the world. For every person in the world, they have their own destiny to fulfill and fated to either succeed or fail. This applies to you Mr. Potter because you had your fate and destiny planned since birth. You were fated since birth to face against Voldemort and become the 'marked' one, the one he declared as his equal. You were destined to face him in one last final conflict, where you either destroyed him, or died by his hand. Normally, that decision would be left entirely up to choice. You either took your destiny seriously and prepared, or you rushed into battle a fool and die."

Pausing to let Harry process what was just said, Destiny waiting until he asked her to continue before finishing her explanation.

"Now Harry, you are currently not dead, at least not fully. You are currently in the Abyss, or the Gateway as it is more commonly known as down on Earth. Limbo if you want to use technical terms. This is basically the doorway that well lead you either to Heaven or Hell. Not many people are here because this place basically means your spiritual placement hasn't been decided. This can be for any number of reasons, but yours is a special case."

Deciding to cut Destiny off and give her a breather for the moment, Fate continued for her.

"You Harry, have a second soul."

Harry scowled at that piece of information.

"A second soul? Is that even possible?"

Placing his hand on his jaw, Fate took an inquisitive stance before answering, "Its not impossible, but its rather rare and unheard of. You see Harry, that night on Halloween, while it was unintended, you were given a piece of Voldemort's soul. He planned on making you a Horcrux, and once the killing curse was fired at you and reflected off, the piece of his soul that was removed was placed in your scar, acting as the 'object', therein imprisoning the soul in your body. Usually, when more then one soul occupies a body, they are at war, constantly fighting over who inhabits the body."

Pausing momentarily to collect his thoughts, Fate started to speak, this time in a wistful tone of voice. "This has often lead to the belief of possessions and exorcisms, which in reality, is just the two souls battling it out. When this happens, it often has bad effects on the host, resulting in outbursts of hysteria and intensive rage."

Stopping his history lesson for the time being, Fate gave Harry a pointed look.

"While your soul was the more dominant of the two, Voldemort's did fight against yours, resulting in several physical impediments. One was your height and weight. Because Voldemort's soul was battling yours constantly, certain effects took place, the chief among them being your stunted growth. At the age of eleven, you were approximately 4'11, one of the shortest in your year. Your weight was between eighty to ninety pounds, very unhealthy for a boy your age at the time. Part of the problem was with your treatment at the Dursleys, a more prominent problem that should never have existed."

Destiny decided to interject and put in her two cents.

"When you arrived in the forest Harry, we originally had hoped that you would be of decent weight, height, and with enough training to fight Voldemort at a standstill. Unfortunately, things didn't go that way, now did it?"

Snapping her fingers, Destiny changed the black abyss they were standing in to an exact replica of the Headmaster's Office in Hogwarts.

Raising her hand and silencing the question that was going to erupt from Harry's mouth, Destiny said, "We are not actually in Hogwarts Harry. This is just a image, a cutout of a memory if you well. This is actually where all your problems started."

Snapping her fingers again, frozen images of Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, James, and Lily Potter appeared before them, all sitting down and in the middle of what appeared to be an argument.

"We'll be honest Harry, nothing ever goes as we originally plan. There is always that person or group of people who feel that they have to be in control in order for certain events to happen. One of those people is, or rather was Dumbledore."

At Harry's shout of disagreement, Fate merely waved his hand, sealing Harry's mouth shut with a metal slab.

"Calm yourself Harry and we'll explain what we mean."

At Harry's stiff nod, Fate removed the slab before Destiny continued.

"You see Harry, Dumbledore is a manipulator. He's not a bad man, far from it. He was actually another prophesized warrior meant to destroy the Dark Lord Grindelwald back in 1944. It was what he did with his life afterwards and before that caused all this to happen."

With another snap of her fingers, Destiny changed the area to that of 4 Privet Drive. This time, the scene was at night, and the frozen images consisted of McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Hagrid, whom was holding a wrapped bundle in his arms.

"This was the first mistake. You weren't meant to go to your Aunt's home. She detested magic, simply because she couldn't do it. She was never the star, the apple in her parents eyes. Lily was. Always Lily. And then when she received her admittance letter from Hogwarts. Petunia was then ostracized from the family, or at least she believes she was. Everything soon became about Lily and her new world, a world she wasn't allowed to be a part of. She hated that, and soon turned her hate over to her sister. Lily had actually stated in her will that if anything where to happen to her and James, you would under no circumstances be placed at her sister's home. Somehow, her will 'disappeared', as well as James'. With Sirius soon being incarcerated, it was then decided by Ministry Law that you would then go to your next closest blood relatives, namely Petunia."

The scene changed again, this time landing on the image of the Hogwarts Express.

"Second mistake, or change that Dumbledore decided to make in regards to the greater good. Introducing you to the Weasley Clan."

Seeing Harry about to argue again, Destiny shot him a threatening look, raw magic pulsating out of her pink eye in waves.

Harry wisely chose to keep his mouth closed.

"The Weasley Clan is exactly like the Malfoy's. Ignorant and prejudiced against others simply because of what they believe. The majority of the family, minus Fred and George, feel that muggle technology and means of advancement are useless and worthless in comparison to magic. Arthur, while a good man, shares these views. True, he is fascinated by the technology, but believes firmly that magic is superior. While that is partial true, magic doesn't protect you from everything. I highly doubt a shield charm will stop a semiautomatic, and I'm pretty sure most wouldn't be willing to find out."

Deciding to voice his question now, Harry asked, "And why was meeting the Weasley family bad? They treated me as one of their own. They gave me a family."

Feeling a bit frustrated at Harry's constant defense of the Weasley and essentially Dumbledore, Fate growled, "You are the most famous Wizard in the world Harry. Who wouldn't want to give you a family if given the chance? The fact that the Weasley Clan did means nothing. The Longbottoms, Bones, and Brown's would have been more then willing to give you a family and a home, but they couldn't due to Ministry Law. Can you honestly tell me that if someone other then Ron had come towards you and offered you friendship in the same manner, even willing to let you come over their home for the holidays, you wouldn't have taken it?"

A 'no' was on its way out of his mouth when Harry actually stopped and thought about it. If Ron hadn't introduced himself, and the Weasleys weren't accommodating him in any way or fashion, would he have jumped at the chance if someone else offered? His thoughts wandered to Hermione, where he vaguely wondered if she had ever offered him a place over the summer if he would have accepted.

His answer he found shockingly enough, was yes.

Nodding his head in approval, Fate said, "You lived in a household where you were emotionally abused for ten years. When somebody came forward to offer you friendship, actual friendship with no strings attached, you accepted. It is only natural given the way you grew up."

With another snap of their fingers, the area changed to that of the Great Hall, this time during the Sorting Ceremony during Harry's first year.

"Harry? I want you to be honest here. Why did you ask for the Sorting Hat to place you in Gryffindor over Slytherin?"

Frowning, Harry said, "To be honest, I'm not sure. I only had to go on the fact that my parents were both in Gryffindor and that Slytherin was full of nothing but Dark Wizards like Voldemort."

Destiny gave a curt nod at his response.

"Exactly. What you don't understand Harry is that by being a candidate for more then one House, means that you have more qualities within yourself. Take your friend, Miss Granger, for instance. She was a candidate for all four houses. She was one of the most intelligent magical individuals to ever grace the walls of Hogwarts in over a century, she was one the most loyal people you every met, she was ambitious with her hopes and dreams, cunning enough to get what she wanted, and far braver then most beings. What the Sorting Hat does is look at your personality, and find all these qualities within you and go by a process of elimination. You Harry, were a candidate actually for all four houses as well, but you were only given two options. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Why? Because Dumbledore interfered. He only allowed those two choices, knowing which one you'd eventually choice. In reality, Ravenclaw would have been more of use to you verses Gryffindor."

At Harry's stunned look, Destiny felt a small bout of hatred working into her systems, all directed at the former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"But…why? Why would he do that? I thought me being placed in Slytherin was because of Voldemort transferred some of his powers into me?"

Fate shook his head in response to Harry's question. "No. A transfer of powers wouldn't have any effect on the beings personality. As you had a second soul, then yes, most likely Voldemort's soul had an effect on your personality, though it would be more of a hindrance then an actual help."

Realizing they had reached a pivotal point in the discussion, Fate cleared his throat before going into what Harry recognized as 'Lecture' mode. He had witnessed this enough times with both Hermione and his Professors to recognize it at a moments notice.

"What I am going to describe to you right now Harry is two individuals you are very familiar with. I'm using their sorting as an example as to why having only one choice in house is a bad thing."

Stopping momentarily to gather his thoughts, Fate continued.

"Now individuals like Ronald Weasely and Draco Malfoy aren't so difficult to deduce. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor because there was no other place for him. He was ambitious, but didn't have an ounce of cunning, so Slytherin was ruled out. He isn't loyal or hardworking so Hufflepuff is out. The day that boy is even considered to be Ravenclaw material is the day hell freezes over. So feasible, Gryffindor was his only option, mostly due to his hot headedness and temper. Same thing with Malfoy. Not an ounce of bravery in him, no loyalty to anyone but himself, and he definitely isn't the smartest person you'd ever meet. All that was left was Slytherin because he had the ambition and drive to get what he wanted."

Staring down at Harry with a serious expression on his face, Fate said, "Now I'll be perfectly honest here Harry, we used some underhanded methods to aid you in your task as per our job requirements, fabricating certain events and individuals to aid in your success. One of these fabrications, comes in the form of Hermione Jean Granger."

Seeing his look shock and anger, Fate narrowed his eyes before he growled, "Interrupt me one more time and I will find a more permanent way of shutting you up."

Immediately Harry's jaw snapped shut, instead opting to settle for a glare of pure contempt.

"As I was saying, Hermione Granger was used as basically a catalyst. Did she truly exist? Yes. We did not just create her in thin air and simply place her on earth with no real background. What we did is steer certain events to play in what we had hoped, to be in your favor. Hermione would have actually gone to Beauxbatons as her family had moved to France shortly after her birth. But after allowing certain events to transpire, her parents moved back to England a few years later, allowing her to attend Hogwarts, admittedly a year later then if she had attended in France. We realized that with your home life, having someone like Hermione, someone who would push you to do your best, see you as who you truly are, not for what you've seemingly accomplished, and somebody who'd be loyal to you and look out for your best interests, was necessary. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way."

Pausing for a moment, Fate and Destiny shared a look between themselves before Fate continued.

"Dumbledore interfered again, this time with some underhanded methods of persuasion. And by persuasion, I mean full out direct control using lots of underhanded and sometimes illegal methods. One such method would be the constant use of Compulsion and Memory Charms. Unethical and down right illegal without expressed permission and a permit. Not to mention the fact that he used Legimincey

Deciding to take over, Destiny gave Harry a glance out of the corner of her eye, a look of sympathy radiating from its depths.

"To go into details a little further, Dumbledore became your magical guardian as of the time of your parents death. A magical guardian basically is someone whom claims rights over your wellbeing and magical accounts during your time in the Wizardry World, up until you become of age. They more or less handle all your financial accounts and deal with any issues you may face in the magical world. Here lies in your next problem, though not a serious one."

At Harry admission to continue, Destiny said with a subtle ire, "Dumbledore as your magical guardian, meddled with your accounts. While he had control over them, he was only allowed to oversee them and make sure all transactions were up to date and the Goblins were doing their jobs."

Harry frowned.

"What's wrong with the Goblins? I know wizards and witches had their differences with them, and a few wars broke out between them, but I'm positive they were excellent bankers."

Fate had a fleeting thought of how naïve Harry truly was with the magical world before remembering that Binns was still teaching at the school.

'_Why that man choose to stay anchored to the world I will never know,.' _Pausing momentarily in his thoughts, Fate felt a shiver run up his spine as he train of thought wondered to said ghost._ 'Nor do I want too.'_

"Goblins Harry, are not the friendliest of creatures, as I am sure Hagrid as already told. Which also brings me to my next point that will be explained later. For now, we are on the subject of the goblins."

Taking a momentarily pause, Fate growled lowly, "Goblins are foul little creatures. They only have a love for death and chaos. They would much rather kill then work the accounts of magical beings, but they don't have a choice in the matter. Seeing as they are subservient and have no real status in the magical world other then sentient creatures, they cannot present a case to the Ministry asking for their independence. In fact, because of a treaty they had made with wizardry kind during their first documented rebellion, they gained the right to set up Gringotts. The last uprising was a result of the Ministry's decree 1631, stating that nobody put a wizard could own a wand. Because of that, and with goblins falling under the category of creature, they were removed the rights to own a wand. Though they never truly used one, more adapted at wandless magic and only used staves when the moment called for it, they felt as if they as race were being subjected to a form of tyranny."

Harry was confused now. "If the goblins are really that bad, then why do they have control of Gringotts? Over the financial accounts over every magical being in the world?"

Fate didn't know whether to be aggravated or amused at the lack of knowledge that Harry presented in regards to the world he had so dearly dubbed as his 'home'. Evidently, he choice neither and merely charged forward.

"The goblins are like any other sentient being Harry. Once they get a taste of power, they refuse to give it up. In this case, they enjoy the lavish lifestyle they currently have compared to their brutish ways back in the 1600 and 1700's."

Pausing to give Harry a scrutinizing look, Fate smirked as he said with a begrudging amount of mirth, "The goblins while horrible little buggers, are actually quite useful when given the proper incentive. Having one as an ally, especially one with a very high position in the Goblin Nation, is a benefit that many

wizards and witches would love to exploit. However, sever repercussions can and will occur unless one keeps a close eye on them. The Black Family squandered almost all of their fortune to the goblins having them make all those goblets and dishes with their family crest branded on them. Technically, all those pieces of sliver and what not belong to the goblins, and they can at anytime call them back and report them stolen. That was actually started the first known Goblin Rebellion, at that time, the artifact in question was the Sword Of Gryffindor, which I may add that the goblin in question gave it to him as a gift but decided to reclaim it at the time of his death. Slimily little shits if you ask me."

Shaking his head slightly to get rid of all possible thoughts of the said creatures, Fate muttered, "We are getting off topic and running out of time. Destiny?"

Nodding her head, Destiny closed the distance between herself and Harry, leaving only three feet of distance between them.

"This is what we are basically offering you Harry. A second chance. You can choice to move on and face the Gateway, where Dumbledore will no doubt be waiting for you, and go back to the world as it is, or return to the past and start over. There is however, a small snag if you were to return."

Harry, whom was already thinking of what he could possibly change, winced at the last sentence that left Destiny's lips.

Already knowing that he was going to regret asking, Harry voiced out sullenly, "What's the snag?"

Destiny gave a subtle wince, noticing Harry's reluctance to ask.

"You won't exactly be going back to _your_ past. Unfortunately, sending you back perhaps during your first year, or even before that, will have little to no effect on you. You will still be stuck at the Dursleys, and Dumbledore will still exercise his control over you. So instead, we will be sending you to another reality."

Stepping forward, Destiny outstretched her hands, her palms glowing as a purple orb appeared in her right while a bright green appeared in her left.

"This is your last chance. After this, there is no turning back. You choose the purple orb, you will be sent to the crossroads where Dumbledore will be waiting for you. After he has said his piece, you will be sent back to your body in the Forbidden Forest before finishing this war once and for all. You will not remember this encounter, or what you have learned. Choose the green orb, you will be sent to another plane, another world. Where you end up is unknown. You can land in a world where Neville Longbottom is the Boy-Who-Lived. You can find yourself to be the son of a broken marriage, the end result of a passionate affair between Lily Evans and Severus Snape. You may not be rich, you may no longer be male. You can be the Heir of Riddle, or even the forgotten sibling of a brother whom may be granted the honor of defeating Voldemort."

Raising the orbs so they were now level with Harry's line of sight, Destiny gave him an ultimatum. "It is your choice. Be in control of your life, or return to an era of ignorance and live the rest of your life, just as you would if we had not interfered. As the Headmaster once said, we all one day must make a choice between what is right, and what is easy."

Cocking her head to the side, she let a small smirk come across her lips.

"Now…what is your choice Mr. Potter?"

* * *

Harry was conflicted. On one hand, he had the opportunity, the chance to see his family again. To see his mother and father, in the flesh, to feel their love for him in corporal form.

It would be a dream come true.

But the drawbacks were extensive.

The possibilities of any of the scenarios, possibly worst ones, mentioned above could very well become a reality. He didn't think he could stand it if he lived in a world where his mother was in love with Snape, or in a world where his parents loathed his very existence in favor of another of their children.

And what about his friends?

More importantly, Hermione?

He never realized how integrated she was in his life, in his choices. He never realized how important she was to him, how much she molded herself to suit his needs, his wishes. She didn't have to do half the things she did for him, in fact, he was pretty sure that neither Cho or Ginny would have put up with him in certain events that had transpired in his life. When he received the Firebolt in his Third Year, Cho certainly wouldn't have called McGonagall to examine it. He was fairly certain Ginny would either. In fact, she would have been ecstatic at the prospect at the possibility of riding it, much like Ron had.

And during his Fourth Year, she had stood by him when no one else would. She had stayed at his side even with the Daily Prophet dragging her name through the mud. She had spent hours trying to aid in his training for the Tournament, pushing him to prepare even if he didn't want to. She wasn't being bossy or nagging. It was concern, more then concern.

It was love. Maybe not in the romantic sense, perhaps platonic, maybe even sibling if he could recall every moment they shared, but it was there.

And he was to blind to see it.

Fifth Year she was almost killed because of him, but she still stood by him. Sixth Year was the only year she had pushed him away, after five years of sticking by him. He was hurt, angry, and confused. Something between them had broken, but even that didn't stop the concern that washed over her after the events of the Astronomy Tower.

And then this past year and a half, where she didn't leave his side for even a moment. Even when Ron had given her a choice between them, of whom she was staying with.

She had chosen him, Harry, the boy whom did nothing to truly earn such a friendship, such an inspiring loyalty when he himself couldn't even have the good graces to apologize for the mistreatment he gave her, for not listening to her, for not appreciating her.

Harry's back straightened, his posture becoming that of a determined man, a man who had found his true calling.

He had made his decision.

* * *

"I choice the green orb."

Destiny smiled.

Immediately the purple orb disappeared, the scene around him changing to that of King Cross Station.

The first thing Harry noticed was crying. Something was crying, and it sounded as if it was in pain. True agonizing pain.

"Harry?"

Recognizing the voice, and feeling his blood boil at the joviality that was laced with it, Harry immediately turned around, reaching for a nonexistent wand as he came face to face with a man whom a few minutes ago, he respected and revered, like that of a grandfather.

"Dumbledore."

Said man recoiled from the tone Harry had used, the malice and venom spewing from his voice unnerving the aged wizard more then he was willing to admit.

With his eyes twinkling and a small smile gracing his face, Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles before addressing him once again, acting as if he had not heard the dark emotions that had come from the boy.

"Harry, it is good to see you. I trust things went well?"

"Better then you could have hoped for old man."

In another flash of blinding light, of which Harry realized didn't affect him in the least, Fate and Destiny were at his side.

Dumbledore looked surprised at their appearance, no doubt trying to get the stars out of his eyes before accessing if they were truly there or not.

While this was happening, Fate flicked his wrist, creating a large gust of wind that slammed into Dumbledore, sending him flying into one of the benches that were nearby. With another flick, several chains appeared, fastening themselves around the man, effectively holding him down.

At his look of panic and fear, Destiny gave the man a sinister smirk.

"Hello Headmaster, good to see you in such good health."

Struggling with his restraints, Dumbledore attempted to free himself to no avail. "W-who are you?!"

In response to his question, Destiny's eyes started to glow a deep red, wisps of black vapor coming off her body as they started to form themselves into a small aura of pure power. Walking towards him, Destiny's smile turned to a snarl, her teeth turning to fangs as she made her way closer to the Headmaster.

Reaching forward, Destiny grabbed the former Leader of Light around his throat, her snarl only growing in strength at his pain filled screams of anguish as her hand started to burn the man's skin.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, am someone whom you made the sad mistake of pissing off. I don't like it when mortal men such as yourself feel that you can control the lives of others and deem who or who is not worth saving. Whose life is more important, whom can die and who can live. You are not a god. You are not all powerful. And you will be punished for your crimes!"

By the end of her speech, Destiny's aura had grown more violent, now wiping furiously against the Headmaster's face, causing several deep cuts to appear. The area around them was shaking, the pillars cracking before falling apart at their feet.

With a dark smile gracing what was once a beautiful face, Destiny growled lowly, "For the crimes of deifying a deity and causing the death of hundreds of Muggles, Wizards, and Witches alike, you will be sentenced to the planes of Tartarus for all eternity. I'd say have a nice afterlife, but who the hell are we kidding here? Where your going, is anywhere but nice!"

Releasing her grip on Dumbledore's neck, which was now heavily burned and smoking, Destiny stepped back before her hands were covered in fire, her eyes now pulsating raw energy.

Waving her hands in a circle in front of her and creating a large ring of fire, she shouted, "Kolasi Pyli Anichtos!"

Reaching over and grabbing Harry's shoulder, Fate muttered, "You might want to hold onto me. This is going to get dangerous." Instead of giving a verbal answer, Harry merely grabbed onto his robes, holding on tightly as he watched Destiny deliver her 'punishment'.

With the flames turning black in color, it enclosed on itself, forming into a portal.

For a moment, nothing happened. For a fleeting second, Dumbledore and Harry thought that nothing was going to happen.

They were wrong.

A howl of rage ripped through the portal, quickly followed by a large blast of wind before a series of constant screams came through, all of which sounded to be in unbearable pain and agony. The wind then turned into a vortex that soon started to suck everything in its path into the portal.

Harry, letting his grip on Fate's robes slacken, quickly renewed it with a new found vigor as he felt himself start sliding on his feet towards it. Dumbledore wasn't as lucky.

As soon as the portal started to pull whatever it could into itself, Dumbledore was slowly being pulled towards it, his screams an cries of mercy falling on deaf ears.

If he had been paying attention, he would have seen that the smile on Destiny's face only grew at his pleading.

As soon as Dumbledore was a few feet away from the portal, he took an unwilling glance inside, only for him to pale in absolute horror at what was inside.

Death. Chaos. Destruction. Torture.

Souls from centuries past going through unimaginable atrocities. Men and women being savagely beaten, raped, burned and eaten alive by humans and demons alike. All only for their wounds to heal and for the process to start all over again.

The sight only made him scream all the more.

His screams soon started to grow in volume when he saw a large three headed dog leering at him from the confines of the portal.

"Dumbledore, I'd like for you to met the original Cerberus, the immortal guard of the gates of Tartarus and the river of Styx. Cerberus, I'd like for you to met your new chew toy."

Before Dumbledore could utter another scream, Cerberus' middle head shot out of the portal, slamming its jaws shut on Dumbledore's upper torso before pulling him, ripping his now flailing form from his position on the bench. With its two separate heads joining it, Cerberus slowly dragged Dumbledore into the portal, ripping the man's body to pieces.

And to Harry's absolute horror, Dumbledore was still breathing.

With her arms spread apart to either side of her, Destiny shouted, "Kleio!"

Bringing her arms to her front while forming a circle with her hands, Harry watched in rapt fascination as the portal started shrink in size, matching the exact size of the circle she had formed with her hands. Slamming her palms together, Harry saw the portal mimic her hands exact movement, sealing itself shut.

Placing her hands on her waist, Destiny turned to face the two, taking note of Fate's amused expression and Harry's awestruck and scared one.

Harry vaguely noted that her slightly demonic appearance was gone, replaced by her natural grace.

Poking her tongue at the boy, Destiny admonished, "What are you looking at? Where do you think the saying, 'hath no fury like a woman scorned' came from?"

Deciding it would better for him mental health not to question that, Harry instead asked, "So what now?"

This time it was Fate's turn to smile.

"Concentrate your mind and hold the orb at arms length while picturing it opening."

Doing as he was instructed, Harry watched as the small orb let out a low hissing sound before a line appeared around it, splitting it into two. Once that had happened, Harry noticed that inside the orb was a brightly colored green gem. Upon closer examination, Harry realized that it was an emerald.

Hesitating for a moment, Harry quickly grabbed the emerald before he felt an intense surge of power shoot through him. As soon as the feeling reached its climax, he watched in utter amazement as the emerald suddenly sunk into his skin.

Before he could question Fate or Destiny on what had just happened, he gave a strangled cry of pain as he felt as if his body was being ripped apart from the inside out.

With his legs buckling under him, Harry fell to his knees, clutching his head as he felt as if his skull was cracking open in the center of his forehead. Feeling something wet entering his hands, Harry removed them from his head, only to give a cry of terror at the sight of his now blood coated hands.

Hands that were coated in his blood.

Looking at them with a pleading expression, Harry rasped, "W-What's hap-happening to…me?"

Not at all concerned from the amount of pain Harry was in, Fate instead opted to give him a sheepish grin.

"Did I forget to mention that this was going to hurt? A lot?"

Before Harry could give a reply, he felt another wave of pain hit him, this one far more intense then the last. It actually put Voldemort's Crucio to shame.

That was Harry's last thought before he was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Lily Potter was upset. No, upset was to loose a term to properly describe what she was feeling. Currently, she was downright hysterical.

It started as an average day, just as any other. She woke up at exactly six in the morning, just as she did every morning since she had started Hogwarts. Her husband, James, had worked a double shift at the Magical Law Enforcement Offices the other night, so he had returned sometime after midnight. Not wanting to bother him so early, Lily had gotten her rope on before heading down to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast.

It was an average routine, something she did everyday.

Once the smell of bacon and eggs had flooded the house, she watched as James come down, still groggy and exhausted, but his stomach just could seem to ignore her cooking.

She let a small smile grace her face at the thought.

The next to arrive was their youngest child, Rosaline White Potter. Only at the tender age of five, the girl still had a unique understanding of the world, and seemed act more like herself then her husband, which though she would never admit it, was eternally grateful for. She actually in appearance looked like her, minus the fact that she had James' raven black hair and hazel colored eyes.

Following after Rosaline was their oldest child, Emily Victoria Potter. Seeing her brought an almost unbearable pain to her heart.

Even if she didn't do it intentionally, every time she looked at Emily, she thought of her long dead son and Emily's older twin, Harry James Potter. It would be almost seven years on October 31st that would be the anniversary of Harry's death. While that same day was one of celebration for all of magical Britain, it was a day of sadness and mourning.

And it was no secret, at least among her husband and friends that Lily blamed herself for the death of her first child.

She blinked her eyes rather rabidly, trying to hold in the tears that wanted to break free.

It was her fault. All her fault. She was the one who had recommended that Peter be their secret keeper. She was the one whom failed to get to Harry in time when Bellatrix LeStrange, her husband Rodolphus, her brother-in-law Rabastan, along with Barty Crouch Jr. broke into their home. She had grabbed Rose first, and had to watch as the Killing Curse was thrown at Harry while in his crib, his lifeless eyes staring at her, blaming her, accusing her of not loving him enough to save him.

It was those same eyes that entered her dreams, torturing her at every waking moment of her life, every time she closed her eyes.

No matter how many times her husband consoled her, it never did her any good. The nightmares kept coming, her staring at her baby's dead eyes every single night.

She had tried to move on, she really did. Focusing her attention on her job as a Healer and Emily, then on little Rose when she was born, but the memories never went away. He still haunted her dreams, every waking moment of her life was filled with Harry and only Harry.

Then the dreams only got worse, soon turning into paranoia. Now every time Emily looked at her, with those same green eyes that she, Emily, and Harry had once shared, it took everything she had not to scream at her eldest daughter, accuse her of torturing her by looking at her much the same way Harry had.

Lily knew that sooner or later, she was going to break.

She just hoped that it wouldn't be in front of her children.

And then it was only a few hours ago that what she could, would call a miracle happened.

During breakfast, the wards around the house went off, collapsing among themselves, completely forcing every magical objects in the house to stop working. Everything electrical short-circuited before the back up generator activated, restoring the power at least temporarily.

It was times like this she was glad that she push the issue of having the house accommodate muggle means of survival.

Already pulling her wand out as well as her husband, Lily quickly rushed Emily and Rose upstairs to their respective rooms before joining her husband outside. Even with the fall of the Dark Lord, there were still many Death Eaters whom were never caught.

Most of which whom would gladly want to destroy the family responsible for the fall of one of their more notorious figures, Bellatrix LeStrange.

That however, was not the case.

Immediately after leaving the safety of their home of Potter Manor, James and Lily immediately noted a residue of raw magic lingering in the air. It didn't invoke a feeling of dread, so it wasn't dark magic. Nor did bring a sense of calmness, a feeling of serenity, so it wasn't light magic.

It was just pure primal magic at its most basic and purest form.

Untainted.

Steeling her resolve at the unspoken and possible looming threat ahead, Lily quietly moved forward, her husband right behind her, constructing several shoddy wards back into place.

It was when Lily had gotten to the center of the backyard that she saw the cause of the disturbance only a few short minutes ago.

Huddled on the ground and curled into a ball within a small smoldering crater was a small boy. He was completely naked and covered in blood, which she noted quickly seemed to be coming from his head.

Slipping inside the crater, Lily had quickly turned the boy over, noting wearily that the source of blood seemed to actually come from his forehead, seeing a brightly covered emerald protruding from his forehead.

Waving her wand and doing a diagnostic spell, Lily let out a relieved breath when the test came out normal, happy to realize the blood on the boy was dried and old with no visible wounds on him. She had then called for James to come over and help her. It was at that time she had silently cast a _'Scourgify'_, hoping to get the boy cleaned up before her husband arrived.

She had regretted that action instantly when the exact mirror image of James Potter was now cradled in her arms.

Her jaw trembled as she stared into the boy's face, unable to think, unable to feel anything other then an continuous increase of fear and guilt.

Reaching a trembling hand, she gently smoothed the boy's hair away from his forehead, watching with a morbid fasiniation as his eyes slowly opened at the touch.

Emerald green met emerald green, and for a moment, Lily felt as if her very soul was captivated by the stare that this young child had. Inside their beautiful depths were emotions of pain, sorrow, guilt, fear, and love.

Things she was sure were reflected in her own.

'_It can't be'_ she whispered in her mind. _'It just can't!'_

And then he spoke.

"M…mom?"

The dam immediately broke loose.

Clutching the boy for dear life, Lily felt the tears trail down her face as her sobs were only matched by her inconsistent laughs and hiccups.

"M-m-my baby! Y-yo-your alive! My baby boy's alive…!"

She felt the child stiffen upon the contact, though Lily didn't seem to notice. She actually didn't care. She didn't know how, or why her son was alive, in her arms, but she wasn't about to question it.

It was a miracle, a blessing, a wish that she had prayed for every moment of her life after that day seven years ago to come true.

"James! James! Its Harry! He's here! James!"

* * *

Harry felt for a lack of better terms, like absolute crap. He felt as if he had been hit by the Knight Bus before he was casually trampled on by a Hungarian Horntail.

He attempted to move, only to give a small whimper as his body screamed in utter protest, his nerves and muscles crying out in absolute pain. Instead, he wrapped himself into a small ball, hoping that he could just sink into the ground and disappearing, making the pain completely disappear.

Feeling drowsy, Harry felt himself fall asleep only to be awoken to the slight brushing of his hair.

Wincing slightly at the contact, Harry had slowly opened his eyes despite the pain he felt doing so and saw a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes, much like his own staring down at him.

With his vision clearing a bit, and realizing that it was slightly blurred, Harry tried to focus on the person in front of him, immediately recognizing her from somewhere, but couldn't place her.

All he was certain of was that this woman meant something to him, something important.

With his throat feeling constricted, Harry was barely able to croak out the word 'mom' before he was immediately pulled into a fierce hug by the woman whom Harry had recognized as Lily Potter.

Stiffing upon the contact, Harry tried to wiggle his way free, only for his mother to hold his grip even tighter. Tears started to form in his eyes as he recalled in his mind what had transpired only to him, a few moments ago.

Fate. Destiny. Dumbledore. The orb. The searing unbearable pain that ripped through him before he blacked out.

And then Destiny's words replayed in his mind.

* * *

"_This is your last chance. After this, there is no turning back. You choose the purple orb, you will be sent to the crossroads where Dumbledore will be waiting for you. After he has said his piece, you will be sent back to your body in the Forbidden Forest before finishing this war once and for all. You will not remember this encounter, or what you have learned. Choose the green orb, you will be sent to another plane, another world. Where you end up is unknown. You can land in a world where Neville Longbottom is the Boy-Who-Lived. You can find yourself to be the son of a broken marriage, the end result of a passionate affair between Lily Evans and Severus Snape. You may not be rich, you may no longer be male. You can be the Heir of Riddle, or even the forgotten sibling of a brother whom may be granted the honor of defeating Voldemort."_

"_It is your choice. Be in control of your life, or return to an era of ignorance and live the rest of your life, just as you would if we had not interfered. As the Headmaster once said, we all one day must make a choice between what is right, and what is easy."_

"_Now…what is your choice Mr. Potter?"_

* * *

Harry felt an elation, a sudden raise of absolute happiness raise in his heart as he felt his chest swell, ready to burst any second.

This feeling only grew at the sound of his mother crying out for his father to quickly join them, to see their son.

To see him.

For the first time in his life, Harry truly felt happiness. Felt as if he belonged.

He felt he was finally somewhere he belonged.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Light Arts: N/A**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dark Arts: N/A**_

* * *

**Spells:**

* * *

**Kolasi Pyli Anichtos/Klieo (Hell Gate Open/Close):**

**Ancient Greek spell lost during the time of Alexander. Rumored to be dark magic that once used would open the gates to Tartarus, unleashing a legion of tortured souls from its depths. It is rumored that the spell itself was the reason way dark creatures such as the Cerberus and Hydra existed during that time and there after.**

* * *

**//-/Author Note//-/**

**New story, new chapter! This is actually a story I worked on a longtime ago, but the computer I had all the chapters on got ruined, so I never tried to continue it. I recently found all the handwritten notes I had on it, and decided to give it another try, this time tweaking it a bit to include the events of all seven books instead of up to four.**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Also for those of you who know of my other works, (A.K.A, my Harry Potter Time Redux Story), I have set up a poll on my profile for a vote on which stories I should work on. Since I'm starting college soon, (in a couple of days actually) I am going to be swamped and won't have the time to work on all my stories, and I will admit I already had trouble on that. Out of the five stories being posted on the poll, (One of my stories I am already dedicated to and am continuing to write it, no questions asked), only two are going to be selected for continuity. The other three will be finished at a much later date. This one is included on the poll. You can vote up to two choices. Poll closes and July 8****th****. After that, the winning stories will be announced and will become my main focus until their completion.**

**Other then that, just remember to hit the review button and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcomed and highly appreciated!**

**See ya! ;P**


End file.
